Story About Red
by potatoshii
Summary: A Short Story and drabbles (after a few chaps/after the short story ends) about Mikoto x reader [OC] (UPDATED)
1. Chapter 1

**Story Of Red**

**Chapter 1**

Shizume City, as usual, busy as ever especially earlier in the morning. People get ready to go to work.

Among the crowded there's this one person named Saotome Naoki or known as **_*Ryuuka_ 'Red Dragon'** a very fierce name for a female, don't you think?

She isn't that type of female that likes skirt or anything particular such as goes shopping.

She's more to hot-tempered type and always get into trouble. But sometimes, she fight on behalf of the people that needed to be protect.

To be specific, she just like a girl version of Yata Misaki or goes with the name of _**'Yatagarasu'**_. Both of them are almost **80%** the same! They also get along with each other.

What's makes her more scarier is she can fight even without power. Yes, she had powers given by The Red King, Suoh Mikoto. The fact that she's one of the Red already scary enough!

But, no matter how strong that person is, they just a mere human. So fragile and weak in the inside.

**- So The Story Begins...**

_'It's so crowded..'_ I sighed and keep walking one step at a time. It's jemming humans in the middle of the city!

Time flies by, I managed to get to my usual destination the Homra bar.

As I swung the door open, the sounds of the bell ringing throughout the bar.

"Welcome~ Ah, Nao-chan!" The owner of the bar and also the bartender, Kusanagi Izumo greeted.

I reply with a smiles, "hmm? Where's the other?" I look around and found no one. Not even Totsuka or Anna.

"Totsuka and Anna went out go buy groceries. The brats are having some errands to do." He replied.

"Ohh~" I have a sit at the comfy black leather sofa. "The king?"

"As usual didn't wake up yet.." He sighed at his old friend attitude.

I laughed a bit at Izumo's motherlike attitude.

"It's so calm~" I said while relaxing myself at the sofa.

Izumo nodded in agreement.

But guess it's too earlier to say that, huh..

"We're back~!" Totsuka and the others cheerfully greeted the bartender. It's getting noisier now.

"Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san hasn't wake up yet?" Yata asked like a kid that needs his mother.

Izumo sighed, "he hasn't and please keep it down! Jeez, you guys are noisy!"

They all chuckled.

* * *

><p>"it's done~!" Totsuka said in satisfaction.<p>

He turn to me, "Naoki~ can you go call the king? I'm sure he's hungry by now~" he smiles at me.

"Sure.." without waiting no more I made my way to the upstairs.

I knocked at the door which belongs to him.

I heard a footsteps coming closer to the door, the door swung open and there's a figure standing there.

There's him, Suoh Mikoto. standing there and stare at me blankly.

My heart suddenly beating fast and my cheeks are rising. Deep in my mind I was cursing like hell.

_'Dammit-! Act. Naturally!'_ I took a deep breath. "The food is ready.." then I quickly walks to the stairs without waiting for his answer nor looking back at him.

_**-Downstairs**_

"I'll be back soon.." I said as I exiting the bar.

Everyone was puzzled by my sudden action.

"Nao-chan?" Izumo's called me but I ignore it.

_**-Somewhere around the city..**_

"tch.." I clicked my tongue, "where am I?" I look around and found I was walking nowhere..

I sighed and continue walking without knowing where to go.

As I walking I heard a screaming, scream asking for help.

I ran for the voice and I found an alley with a girl been surrounded by a few guys or thugs.

"Oii.." I called for the thugs.

They turn at me and had a deadly serious face, seems pissed that I've bothered them.

"The hell do you want?!" one of them yelled.

"Get. Lost." I surrounded myself with the red auras and scared the hell out of them.

"Y-y-you-!" they run a thousands miles away as I stepped closer to them.

I turn to the girl, seems to be a highschooler of the Ashinaka High School.

I get rid of the red and asked- "you okay? hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head, "thank you" she bowed as a gratitude.

I smiled and feel happy get to help people in needed, "next time please be careful.."

She nodded and smile back, "I'm Sayaka Ricchi, you?"

"Ah- Saotome Naoki.. But known for Ryuuka.."

"Ahh~ So what should I call you then?"

"Anything's fine.."

She giggled, "how about Aome-san?" she paused, "that's a nice name~! Well, guess I'll be calling you Aome-san then!"

"Haa..?" Well, I did say anything's fine.. But, that's a weird nickname.. It's sort of girly..

"Ah! I gotta go.. See you around then Aome-san!" She waved and walk fastly exiting the alley to somewhere else.

That's a weird name.. She's weird.. All of this is getting weird..

I shook my head and continue to walk..

**_"Sayaka Ricchi.. ."_**

* * *

><p><strong>I re-do this! I have better idea and soo excited to write the next and up coming chapter! I'll try tompost like 2-3 chaps a week. This story won't take too long, I can guarantied this story will be under 15 chapters!<strong>

**Well, leave a review 'kay ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Of Red**

**Chapter 2**

**Naoki's P.O.V**

The vibration of the phone insides of my sweater pocket vibrated crazily. Annoyed by it, I pick it out and read the caller name: _Satoshi Ren_

"Hello..?"

"Ah! Naoki-chan!" He answered said cheerfully.

"Why you call?"

"Hehe~ no particular reason.. Just bored~!" he sighed deeply, "Ahh~ Let's meet up!"

"Ha? Well, sure.."

"Sweet! Let's meet at the usual place~!"

"Okay.. Umm.. I'll be there like 10 mins.. I.. have a lil' problem here.."

"Ohh~ Okay, I'll wait for you at there then~"

I hung up and look around, "where the hell am I?!" Yup, I'm still lost.. Is there anybody that could help me?

_**- At a cafe**_

I took a glance at the black and yellow hair at the front bang, his grey eyes scanned me and his hand waved at me. I went closer to his table and sat at the opposite side.

"Now that I think about it, why are you out? Arent this the usual time you hang out with them?" smirk plastered on his playful like face.

"Need some fresh air.. that's all" I stated, lying a bit.

"Is it because you can't faced your lovely king~?" he playfully asked.

Blush crept up my face, "I-It's not it.." I look away from him, looked at the right side and out of the window.

"Well that's Naoki for you, tsun-tsun like" He chuckled.

The waiter come, "may I take your order?"

"You haven't ordered yet?"

"I just came too!" he smiled with eyes closed.

"Um, iced tea shall do.." I look at the waiter followed up with his order.

This is how my day were spent, either with the Homra guys or him.

"Back to the topic!"

"What topic?"

"Aw come on, I think you should just confess your feeling towards him, Naoki!" He tapped both of my small shoulder and shook me back and forth.

"If it's that simple, I would have done it!" Annoyed by his action.

"Then why don't you wore the female type of clothes and seduce him or something! It will always work ya' know" he stop jerking me and lean back onto his chair, "now that I think about it.." he smiled.

"What.. You're creeping me up,Satoshi" giving him a disgusted look.

"You must look nice in gowns or any girls clothes~" his smiles grown bigger with eyes closed.

"Me.. In girls clothes? No way.." I put my head on my palm, "I don't suits that kind of stuff.."

"Aw come on! Give it a try!" he jerked on me, again but this time harder.

"Fine! But just let me go!" I pushed him away.

"Really?!" He fisted bump the air, claims his win.

"If only I found any in my house.." the waiter comes with our order in the tray afterwards.

* * *

><p>The day ended just like that and as I realized it's already night. I look up and stare at the bright moon lighting up the city filled with skyscrapers. I let out a sigh before continued to walk back to my apartment.<p>

The apartment of mine was dim-light and always been kept like that, I prefer it this way. I tossed the key away from my hand and made my way to a room on the right corner, the room was my bedroom.

It's a small but hey, it suits someone like me and everything about this house is. And it's affordable too! So no complains needed.

I succumbed myself into the comfortable bed, lifted away all the burden in the small body of mine. Stretched every muscle I had and rolled over, back-sided the window that held the only source of light in the room. Suddenly, I was drift into a deep sleep.

The sunlight hit my face, I grunted in annoyance for interrupting my sleep. But eventually wakes up since I can't no longer sleep. I reached out for my phone inside of the greenish sweater pocket, looking at the electronic screen it showed **8 past three. **I tossed the phone, stripped the green sweater away and rushed into the bathroom.

After taking the most relaxing shower in the morning, I opened the closet as big as it can though it's a small closet.

I was taken by his word, _"You must look nice in gowns or any girls clothes~" _with his ridiculous smile in my mind.

But it's not like there's any of that stuff in this closet, isn't it?

As I was searching throughout the closet I do found a peach dress and the most girlish grey cardigan, staring at it as if it's a curse thing. Obviously, I'm not going to wear such thing.. won't I?

I look at the ridiculous me from the long mirror, I look so ridiculously weird with my short and slight messy orange hairs and the over long cardigan sleeve. Why am I even bother on wearing this? It because I **was **literally taken by his ridiculous words, _"You must look nice in gowns or any girls clothes~" or maybe he'll look at me even for once.._

* * *

><p><strong>I. FREAKING. UPDATE. IT. AFTER. A MONTH. SOMEBODY THROW A THING AT ME FOR MY IGNORANCE TOWARDS THIS BEAUTIFUL IDEAS OF THIS STORY! I'M SO DAMN SORRY FOR IT AND ALSO FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERROR IN IT! PLEASE LOOK FORWARDS ON THIS STORY STARTING NOW *capslock off*<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
